Center Point
by Satari-Raine
Summary: Their relationship is one of the farthest things from normal they have ever known. But it works. - Judai, Johan
1. Act of Anticipation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually. (This disclaimer is for all chapters.)

**Notes:** 50 scenes, 100 words each. I'm nervous, to be honest, but let's see how I'll do with these. These drabbles have no relation to one another except relating to Johan and Judai. Hope you enjoy.

_**Center Point - 1: Act of Anticipation**_

* * *

><p>Johan had discovered a pattern of Judai's sporadic arrivals after several of his friend's visits. The wind would pick up, and the moment of arrival held a radiant glow, as if it was trying to brighten the way for Judai to see. Johan also grew restless, leaving him to fix up the bed Judai claimed once before, and prepare a simple meal.<p>

Glancing out the window, Johan saw the wind swirl in the trees, and his foot tapped against the tile floor. Chuckling, he shrugged on a coat and stepped outside, smiling.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	2. Misunderstanding

**_Center Point - 2: Misunderstanding_**

* * *

><p>"Damn, how'd you do this, Judai?" Johan laughed as he bent down, fingering the twisted button of Judai's pants. Judai shrugged lightly, fingering the hem of his shirt, holding it up so Johan could fix the button.<p>

"Uh, it just got stuck?" Laughing sheepishly, he added, "Thanks for helping."

"Heh, no problem Ju-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Rei with a large smile on her face. As she opened her eyes and took in the scene, she paused, stammering with teary eyes.

"J-Judai-sama? How could you_?_!" Judai paled, stuttering as she dashed off.

"I-It's not what it looks like! _Rei!"_

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	3. Fearing the Worst

****_Center Point - 3: Fearing the Worst_****

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry."<em>

Johan groaned, pain cracking his voice as he jolted against the hospital bed. White sheets matching the streaming moonlight were tangled as he sat up, burying his head into numb palms. Harsh gasps matched the electrocardiogram's rhythm as his dream flooded back.

_"I lost to Yubel, Johan. Your family and I died. I wasn't as strong as you or anyone needed me to be."_

Johan gripped his head tight, fingers pressing into his temples, hard enough to feel the strain of his tired muscles.

Outside, the brilliant light of the moon shined bright, almost like silent, mocking laughter.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	4. Beginning of the End

**Note:** Yay for angst?

**_Center Point - 4: Beginning of the End_**

* * *

><p>Loving and camaraderie, wasn't it supposed to be simple for them? Then why did it seem like a catalyst for destruction? Why did it offer betrayal, calamity to everyone else, but happiness to themselves?<p>

That undying devotion, limitless, is a consuming force; they've betrayed everything for one another. They would kill for one another, they've done it before. And they know they'd do it again. And it hurts, almost worried when apart yet ashamed at the results of their joined forces. But they'll only love and dedicate until nothing is left, and perhaps that is the beginning of an end.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	5. Comfort

**_**Center Point - 5: Comfort**_**

* * *

><p>He never knew the reason behind it, but satin sheets and luxurious rooms really weren't his thing. The sheets at Obelisk Blue were too slick to the touch, and the way it slid across Johan's skin irritated him to no end. At the Osiris dorm, the sheets were worn and soft, and the pleasing warmth always cradled him in the most comfortable way. Johan enjoyed the smell, despite being unable to identify it.<p>

But what he liked the most were the moments he and Judai were underneath those blankets together, laughing, dueling, or just talking, simply enjoying one another's company.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	6. When Time Can't Stop

**Note:**I want to say thanks to everyone for the kind reviews so far; it means a great deal to me. And thanks to anyone who has read these.

**_Center Point - 6: When Time Can't Stop_**

* * *

><p>He only had an hour left, and soon enough he'd be off tackling the world, saving some spirit and building another bond between human and monster. But for now, Judai just watched as Johan's chest rose and fell under cotton sheets, how the crooked sleepy smile made his face seem peaceful, amusing; Judai traced it over with his gaze.<p>

_You knew the price of staying attached to him._

Not answering Yubel, Judai pressed a palm flat against Johan's clothed shoulder and offered the sleeping male a smile before shifting away. Sometimes he wondered how he didn't hate himself for leaving.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	7. Just a Little Longer

_**Center Point - 7: Just a Little Longer**_

* * *

><p>Johan sighed as he slumped against his desk, grateful that detention was now officially over. Well, for today anyway.<p>

Chronos had left as soon as the time was up, leaving the two teens alone in the quiet room as Johan packed his book with one hand, his other arm currently being used as a pillow for Judai.

"C'mon. It's time to go, Judai." At his words, the Osiris merely nuzzled Johan's arm, peaceful snores filling the quiet air. Johan let out a huff, and offered an amused smile.

He supposed it wouldn't hurt to remain like this a little longer.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	8. Affection

****Note:****I really like Amethyst and Panther together. And apparently they know more than their duelists.

_**Center Point - 8: Affection**_

* * *

><p>Amethyst Cat tilted her head in curiosity as she saw couples prance around outside the Academia's main building, giggling happily as they exchanged what she saw as presents. Next to her was Black Panther, merely remaining silent with a quiet smile.<p>

"It's strange." She mused, wondering aloud. Tilting her head to glance at Judai and Johan behind them, she saw them both asleep with one another, basking in the rooftop's sunlight in oblivious contentment. "How come they don't do that?"

Panther chuckled. "They don't need Valentine's Day to express their feelings. They acknowledged their affection just through moments like this."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	9. Rise of Passion

**Note:** I'm not good at kissing scenes.

**_Center Point – 9: Rise of Passion_**

* * *

><p>When Johan grabbed the lapel of Judai's jacket, yanking him down to crush their mouths together, he found himself smiling as he complied with the other's actions. Large hands cupped the sleeves of a black turtleneck as Judai's own hands tangled its way into Johan's hair, finding himself blissfully being pulled under by the force of the kiss as they tumbled onto Johan's sofa. After Johan's hands left Judai's neck to trail under his shirt, almost hasty in its nature, Judai shivered with an airy chuckle.<p>

Being shy wasn't who Johan was, especially when it came to matters like this.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	10. Little Games

**Note: **40 more to go!

**_Center Point - 10: Little Games_**

* * *

><p>Johan frowned as he rounded a corner, scanning the dark hallway for the hiding Judai. His sucked in a breath, noticing a blur at the end of the dark corridor. "There you are, Judai."<p>

"Oh, _really_..?"

Johan froze at the voice, smooth, dark, sensual, as it flooded his ears. Suddenly, footsteps rushed behind him, and before he knew it, he was face up on the hallway floor with Judai straddling him, arms held above his head as Judai smirked, triumphant.

A shadow form of Judai appeared near them, letting Johan realize the situation. "You play dirty."

Judai grinned. "Thank Yubel."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	11. Accidents Happen

****Note:** **If any of these drabbles do not make sense or seem weird, just tell me and I'll be glad to explain. It's really admirable for reviewers who do that; it goes a long way.

**_Center Point - 11: Accidents Happen_**

* * *

><p>Johan frowned, wrinkling his nose as he threw off his covers. Out in the hallway was the scent of charcoal and the blaring beeps of the smoke-detector warning Johan of a possible fire. Covering his mouth as he peered through the light haze of smoke, he walked calmly towards the kitchen.<p>

Upon arriving, he saw Judai and Hane Kuriboh floating and spazzing out around a flaming microwave oven.

"Uh, Judai?"

Judai froze, turning slowly to face Johan with a meek, sheepish smile. Suddenly, he pointed a finger at the spirit while trying to retain a serious expression.

"…It was him."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	12. No Escape

**Note:** Um. Weird and vague AU time?

**_Center Point - 12: No Escape_**

* * *

><p>Johan ran, his scarred feet slapping against the stone pathway, iron chains clinking against the ground with heavy thumps. All around him were shadows, as if they were snapping at his feet, trying to find some way to stop the runaway.<p>

Johan wouldn't stop. He had to escape.

Suddenly, a shadow lifted a rock, digging it into the side of Johan's ankle. Letting out a hiss, he fell, his back slamming into the ground as the shadows enveloped him.

He looked up. Judai walked forward.

"You can't lie your way out of this one, Johan."

Johan shivered. He failed again.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	13. Questions of Attire

**Note:** That outfit _was _awesome. Also, cryptic drabble, yes?

**_Center Point – 13: Questions of Attire_**

* * *

><p>Judai was stuck with a small issue.<p>

Glancing up as Johan walked in carrying some hot chocolate, Judai found himself staring at two leather arm bands wrapped securely around Johan's triceps. Two very _familiar_ arm bands, at that.

Recalling the outfit of leather and countless buckles, he asked, "Why did you wear that outfit in Dark World?" At this, Johan glanced up at Yubel who met his gaze. Quickly, silently, a brief flicker of understanding sparked, and they both shared a hidden, knowing look before Yubel glanced away.

"If you don't know, I can't tell you, Judai."

Judai just frowned.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	14. Recollection

**Note: **I...have no clue what this was. An older Judai and Johan are involved, though.

_**Center Point - 14: Recollection**_

* * *

><p>Judai frowned deeply, as if contemplating something, before bouncing from Johan's sofa to tackle the other male, grinning smugly. He sent Johan a stare, his expression serious as he spoke, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"<p>

Johan blinked, confused as why the topic suddenly arisen as he sent Judai a warm grin. Memories of that time swam in his head, and he felt himself smiling at the recollection "Sure I do. What brought that up?"

"You remember when we tried making out?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Will you remember what we do after a few hours from now?"

"Yup- Wait, _what_?"

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	15. Warming Up

**_Center Point – 15: Warming Up_**

* * *

><p>Johan chuckled to himself, grinning down at Judai who was wrapped up in a thick blanket, huddled close near the fireplace. His clothes, save for his boxers, were scattered on the wooden floor next to him, drying off in the gentle heat of the flames.<p>

The Gem Beast duelist felt a laugh bubble in his throat. "Why did you go out into a snowstorm, Judai?"

Silence. Then… "You said you were out of soup and bread, so…"

"So it's worth risking hypothermia for groceries?"

Judai grinned. "Only if you can help me warm up."

And with a laugh, Johan complied.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	16. No Words Needed

**_Center Point - 16: No Words Needed_****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Even without speaking, Judai knew Johan was upset. Then again, it was obvious at the moment, so it really wasn't that hard of a guess.<p>

Johan stood in the doorway, frowning as his clothes dripped in murky rainwater and thick mud splotches. His mop of blue hair stuck to his face in sticky plasters, flat against the slick skin. His mouth was set into a firm frown, and his eyes were dull in discomfort.

Judai only smiled before walking over to collect the sofa blanket as Johan stripped from his wet clothes. And even without speaking, Judai knew Johan was grateful.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	17. While at Sea

****Note:**** Takes place during the exchange students travel to Duel Academia.

**_Center Point – 17: While at Sea_**

* * *

><p>The ship rocked lightly through the Japanese waters, and once again, Johan found himself anticipating the arrival of his destination.<p>

_I wonder what Duel Academia is like?_

Laying flat on his back, Ruby bounced onto the bed, curling in his lap. He stroked her head, smiling. "I bet you're excited. Maybe you'll make a new friend?" With a chuckle at her excited trill, he rested his head on the pillow and shut his eyes. Briefly, a flicker of brown raced beyond his eyelids before it faded, unnoticed.

Johan sighed, wondering how much longer he'd have to wait until they arrived.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	18. Worry with an Embrace

**_Center Point - 18: Worry with an Embrace_**

* * *

><p>Moments like this, Johan realized, literally scared the hell out of him.<p>

His arms were tight around Judai, trying to calm the tremors as Johan embraced Judai atop pale sheets. Judai gasped, quick and rough, and his hands gripped in his lap and on Johan's shoulder in a pained grip. Yubel, behind Judai, brushed her fingers through his hair, whispering words of love.

Johan sighed, his eyes flashing in pain, worry, and uselessness. With Judai's constant nightmares, Johan didn't know what to do, so he did what he could and what felt right.

"I'm here, Judai."

He simply held him.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	19. Importance of Oxygen

**Note:** Yubel should think about monitoring Judai's progression with his powers when Johan's around.

**_Center Point - 19: Importance of Oxygen_**

* * *

><p>Quickly, Judai crushed his mouth to Johan's, ignoring his surprise before Johan realized what Judai was doing. All around the pair was the engulfing embrace of churning, blackened water, swamping them deep below the ocean's surface. They clutched onto one another, hastily kicking towards the surface as they exchanged shallow breaths. Breaking free, the night loud with their heavy gasps as they gathered oxygen, they looked at one another and fell into a fit of laughter as Yubel spoke.<p>

"You need to practice your power, Judai. Or did you just purposely transport to an ocean so you could kiss him?"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	20. Of Playing and Blankets

**_Center Point - 20: Of Playing and Blankets_**

* * *

><p>With a laugh, Judai dove under the covers to scoop up Ruby Carbuncle in his hands. Johan and Hane Kuriboh sat on the couch, the small ball of brown fluff watching every move, waiting for his turn.<p>

Johan chuckled as Judai and Ruby emerged out from underneath the plain blanket, Judai tickling her stomach. Quickly, she leaped away, followed by Kuriboh as they raced around the house. Both males laughed, amused.

Suddenly, Judai pounced on Johan, a playful smirk on his face. Johan laughed, arching an eyebrow. "Is it my turn to play with you now?"

Judai only grinned. "Yup."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	21. Fighting for You

**Note:** I love the idea behind this one. I'm proud of it.

**_Center Point - 21: Fighting for You_**

* * *

><p>Judai peered into the darkening clouds, the life of a twilit sky that churned hauntingly. He remained silent as he heard Johan walk behind him, footsteps soft in the grass. "Johan?"<p>

The wind rushed by like a mournful whisper. "Yeah?"

"If I were ever hated by the world, what would you do?"

Johan was silent, eyes flashing in deep-rooted concern as he spoke. "If they want to hate you and declare war against you…" He paused as he sat down, merely looking up at the sky before continuing. "Then I'll fight against the world with a war of my own."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	22. Lessons

**_Center Point – 22: Lessons_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Judai. Just ease your foot <em>gently<em> on the gas."

Judai nodded, his mouth a frown of concentration. Johan sat next to him, leaning over to observe Judai's footwork as the teen pulled out from the driveway. Yubel sat on the hood of the car, barely a feather's weight while smirking at the disaster waiting to happen.

Suddenly, Judai's foot pressed forward with much pressure, causing the car to jerk violently. Johan laughed nervously. "Careful, Judai." After several attempts with the same result, Judai threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.

"That's it; I'm teleporting everywhere from now on!"

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	23. Beyond Reach

**Note: **More cryptic and angsty AU. Because they are fun.

**_Center Point – 23: Beyond Reach_**

* * *

><p>Judai frowned, peering down at Johan's sleeping form, curled up in a worn tartan blanket with feet shackled in cold, iron chains. He bent down, brushing soiled blue locks away from closed, damp eyes.<p>

"Running away never solves anything, Johan."

Turning on his heel, he left the small cell and entered his solemn chambers, the two rooms attached by a stone hallway with a single, iron bar window. Judai glanced outside, peering beyond to watch the white clouds drift high above his world.

"Strive as you might to be free as the clouds. I will always chain you back down to earth."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	24. Waves of Turmoil

**_Center Point - 24: Waves of Turmoil_**

* * *

><p>The toppling waves crushed over him, rolling him around as he plummeted deep down into the ocean. <em>Yubel?<em>

No answer came. The waves increased in pressure, crashing against skin, crushing bones. _Yubel!_

_Judai, I—_

Her voice faded between their link, and Judai coughed under the weight of the ocean, water flooding into his lungs. His mind was fading, yet one thought remained:

_Johan, why did you die?_

At the familiar voice shouting in his mind, he woke up next to Johan; Judai's breathing harsh as he trembled, eyes wide in fear as the nightmare faded.

The feeling of uselessness and fear remained.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	25. Uncertain Steps

**_Center Point – 25: Uncertain Steps_**

* * *

><p>With clumsy steps and tight grips, Judai and Johan silently swayed against one another in the dark room. Johan sighed, confused as to why Judai suddenly requested for Johan's advice on how to dance. He. wasn't an expert at it. He knew the basics, but he still wondered why Judai asked.<p>

Mumbling, Judai pressed his forehead against Johan's shoulder, holding the fellow duelist in a tight embrace as they swayed, almost as if he was afraid to let go. Holding Judai tighter, Johan let out a chuckle. Finding out Judai's reason could wait. For now, for them, this was enough.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	26. Days of White

**_Center Point - 26: Days of White_**

* * *

><p>Kuriboh trilled happily, zipping through the tunnels of snow to chase Ruby's tail. Ruby squeaked with laughter, swishing her tail on either side, teasing the ball of fluff.<p>

Judai spared a smile at the spirits, chuckling as he noticed Yubel watching from above, resting behind snowy branches. Suddenly, he was pelted with a thick snowball, followed by Johan's laughter ringing in satisfaction. As Judai wiped the snow from his eyes, he glanced at Yubel, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips as she nodded, understanding.

Judai only regretted being tackled roughly after Johan was dug out from the pile of snow.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	27. Losing You

**Note: **Inspired by the song Losing You by Dead by April. **  
><strong>

**_Center Point – 27: Losing You_**

* * *

><p>One grasp of the hands started it all. A twist of fate. A one-in-a-million chance that they were given. Over the short time they connected, Judai had grown accustomed to holding that hand in casual touches and friendly embraces. It was so natural, simple.<p>

Now, all Judai's hand was able to grip was cold cotton sheets, pain sparking as his body shook, tremors of rage and shame breaking him down where once Johan had built him up with kind smiles, warm touches, and a passionate, _identifiable _soul.

Judai had lost Johan that day. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	28. Death's Call

**Note: **AU drabble. Again. Because I'm predictable.

**_Center Point – 28: Death's Call_**

* * *

><p>Judai knew that this day would come.<p>

He peered up with brown orbs, a sliver of gold shinning in the depths as he stared into green filled with fear and determination. He knew he'd die one day, and if he had to be flat on the floor with a silver dagger pressed to his throat, he'd rather it be Johan than anyone else in the world to kill him.

"Do it, Johan. End your suffering."

Johan glared down, body tense as he pressed the blade deeper.

In death, he'd have Johan back in his arms again.

Judai closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	29. Needing the Truth

**_Center Point - 29: Needing the Truth_**

* * *

><p>Johan felt that Judai wouldn't speak about it. Then again, it was more like he <em>couldn't.<em>

He found himself with his head buried in scarred palms, mind crashing with the realization of what dawned on him.

Yubel was alive. And she was _fused with Judai_.

He gripped his temples; so much emotions bubbling inside him, threating to burst him from the inside out. As he let out a rough breath, his eyes hardened in fierce determination. If Judai couldn't tell him, then Johan would find out himself about Yubel.

And if he had to, he'd go straight to the source.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	30. Just a Burning

**Note: **Judai's a tease? I have no idea sometimes.

**_Center Point – 30: Just a Burning_**

* * *

><p>Johan twitched slightly, suppressing a horde of chuckles as Judai's fingers trailed up and down, a butterfly's touch, on his bare back. Judai raised an eyebrow, amused that Johan was ticklish, sensitive. A grin forming, his hands drifted with soft fingertips on Johan's lower back, letting them dance over the hidden muscles underneath smooth skin.<p>

Suddenly, Johan let out a soft gasp, barely audible as his own laughter drowned out the noise.

"You okay?"

Johan, absently wondering if this was still a back rub, spoke. "Uh, yeah. Just sensitive there."

"Heh. Really now?"

"Yeah. But don't stop, okay?"

Judai didn't.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	31. Linger

****Note: ****He drives a motorcycle in the show. How could I not write something like this?

**_Center Point - 31: Linger_**

* * *

><p>The quiet night of Japan was appreciated as Johan gripped around Judai's waist. The other male smiled, maneuvering the motorcycle throughout the winding rural roads with ease.<p>

Johan slumped forward, forehead on Judai's back as he closed his eyes. The day had been long, and when Judai had offered a simple drive, Johan was more than eager to comply. He just wished that somehow, this peaceful feeling could last.

"We have all night, Johan."

Johan, raising his head, just smiled, grateful. "Eye on the road, Judai."

A simple laugh was heard. "Yes, sir."

He couldn't help but offer a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	32. Accidents and Consequences

**_Center Point - 32: Accidents and Consequences_**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

"I heard you. It's not me you need to apologize to, Judai."

Judai peeked at Ruby Carbuncle who was busily scurrying underneath a pillow, whimpering in slight pain. Bending down, he gently pet her and gave her a kind smile. "Sorry for stepping on your tail, Ruby."

Johan snickered. "Why did you do that, Judai?"

Judai glared. "Um, I was...distracted."

"By?"

"By a boy who needs to shush or he's gonna get tackled."

Johan laughed, continuing to joke around. Judai just grinned, pouncing on the other male. Ruby and Kuriboh trilled happily. Those two were so silly sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	33. Joined at the Seams

**Note:** I'm proud of this one, of its meaning.

**_Center Point - 33: Joined at the Seams_**

* * *

><p>Being separated is a hell of its own for them. Even if they are apart physically, their dreams worry for them.<p>

_Where are you, Johan?_ Judai calls; Johan is gone, lost, nowhere to be found within the regions of this barren earth.

_Can I make it to you somehow, Judai_? Johan shouts; Judai is off fighting, protecting an innocent while endangering himself once again.

Being apart, it's so hard to take it. It hurts; it splinters like ice, stabbing them. Hurting them. Killing them.

Yet, it only makes the moments when they are together a little sweeter, and more treasured.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	34. After the Journey

**Note:** Sappy fluff. Because this weird series needed it?

**_Center Point - 34: After the Journey_**

* * *

><p>Johan could see the strain Judai was under, regardless of Judai's effort to hide it. The stress and absolute pressure of Judai's journey's, his life; it was so much to bear on a single person. Yet, only Judai could handle it; a normal person would break under the whole of what Judai does, what he is.<p>

Johan walked over, offering a concerned smile with worry-laden eyes, and leaned down to press his mouth against Judai's. Judai smiled weakly and returned the gesture.

It wasn't much, but the notion behind it touched Judai more than he'd ever be able to say.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	35. Sweet Expectation

**Note:** A view of what Judai might've thought before he was about to leave DA, but before he was summoned to duel Yugi. (Of course he'd be thinking of all his duels, though.)

**_Center Point – 35: Sweet Expectation_**

* * *

><p>It was time to leave Duel Academia, but Judai had one stop to make before he left.<p>

Judai glanced down at the Duel Academia's duel stadium, smiling in as all the memories, all the duels, came crashing around in his mind. All the experiences, the enjoyment - it was powerful, raw as it engulfed him. He traced his fingers over his duel disk, suddenly remembering the first time he dueled Johan on this field. The memories of that event made him smile as his gaze traced the floor. His blood boiled at the recollection.

He couldn't wait to duel with him again.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	36. Battle of Wits

**Note:** I'm just testing this idea out, and wanted to see what you all think of my portrayal of it.

**_Center Point – 36: Battle of Wits_**

* * *

><p>This was the <em>fifth<em> argument they had gotten into today, and Judai, frankly, was getting fed up with it.

"Johan, you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah, Judai, you know that." Johan remarked, eyes locked with Yubel's, peering up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yubel?"

"Anything you desire Judai, you will have it." Yubel replied coolly, continuing to glare down at Johan, clenching her claws.

"Then…kiss each other."

Both turned towards Judai with incredulous expressions. Judai smirked smugly, knowing they couldn't refuse. They did just say they'd do _anything_ for him.

Maybe now they'd think before they start bickering.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	37. Angered Protection

**_Center Point - 37: Angered Protection_**

* * *

><p>Judai snarled, the sound almost animalistic as the attacker swung the knife, slicing Johan's shoulder open. Johan cursed loudly, grasping his shoulder tightly, carefully. Reaching out and grabbing the man by his jacket, Judai's eyes were tinted in the yellow-washed light, almost like angered copper. Suddenly, he fisted his hand and branded it on the attacker's jaw, simultaneously grabbing the knife.<p>

"Leave. Now."

The man fled, and Judai sighed, exasperated, before turning to cradle Johan's shoulder in his hands.

"…Thanks, Judai." When he didn't get a reply, Johan decided that he'd wait until Judai simmered down to thank him properly.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	38. Hidden Note

**Note:** I like to think this happened eventually. This is just a short version of how it might go, though.

**_Center Point – 38: Hidden Letter_**

* * *

><p>Judai stretched out on the hotel bed as Yubel glanced out the window, eyes scanning the empty highway as it led out from the town.<p>

"Kuri!" Sitting up, he raised an eyebrow as Hane Kuriboh floated about, carrying a note. Taking it, Judai unraveled the note.

_Be safe, Judai. Call me if you need me. Come visit soon. - Johan. _

Judai smiled warmly as he read over the note, chuckling at the number added below the message. He retrieved his phone, smiling to himself when he heard it ring.

"Hey, Johan..? I got your note…"

Hane Kuriboh just trilled happily.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	39. Battle Cry

**Note:** Written simply because they are duelists first and foremost.

**_Center Point - 39: Battle Cry_**

* * *

><p>Like a spark of lightning, a flash of electricity, the instant urge to duel runs through them. It stimulates their senses as they stare down one another from across the duel field, competitive grins lighting up their faces. Yubel stands behind Judai, allowing his excitement to seep into her. Hane Kuriboh floats nearby, waving eagerly to Ruby Carbuncle who was busy scampering up to Johan's shoulders.<p>

Judai stands, tall and confident as his duel disk lights up. Johan does the same, simultaneously drawing his cards to match Judai's movements.

They smiled, ready to shout out their battle cry.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	40. One of a Kind Proposal

_**Center Point – 40: One of a Kind Proposal**_

* * *

><p>The smell of tulips filled the air as Judai relaxed with a smile. Hane Kuriboh struggled, his face a mask of concentration as he attempted to pluck a flower from the ground. Shrugging, Judai left the spirit to claim his place beside Johan who was lounging against the hill with a smile.<p>

"Kuri!"

Johan and Judai turned to see Hane Kuriboh drop the tulip in front of Ruby Carbuncle. The feline spirit tackled the fur ball playfully in response to the gift.

"Maybe he proposed?" Johan grinned at Judai teasingly. "Where's mine then, Judai?"

Judai threw a flower at him.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	41. Not so Centered

**Note: **Judai's life doesn't revolve around Johan and the same goes for Johan. While this series is called Center Point, I feel that it depicts their separate relationship, not their relationships as whole separate beings. And thus, this weird thought formed this drabble.

**_Center Point – 41: Not So Centered_**

* * *

><p>Their relationship wasn't the true center point of their lives.<p>

Judai had Yubel, and would always have her. He pledged his love for her countless times, and he would forever hold her the closest to his heart and complete soul.

Johan had his family, the Gem Beasts. He would be the only one destined to use them in battle, and support them with his unique love that was only for them.

They had one another for the center of their separate relationship, but even though they silently acknowledged it, they knew that it wasn't the pure center of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	42. When it Rains

**Note:** Something fluffy for a change.

**_Center Point – 42: While It Rains_**

* * *

><p>Judai, with tired eyes, gazed out beyond the window, peering past the dew-like droplets that gathered against the glass as they fled away from the downpour of rain. The steady downpour was quiet, echoing against the wind that drifted in a midnight sky.<p>

In Judai's lap, Johan's head stirred, shifting slightly in his sleep. Judai looked down, chuckling to himself as he ruffled Johan's hair. The male smiled in his sleep, content.

Judai leaned against the soft cushions and stared out the window, allowing himself to bask in the comfort of a sleepless night, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	43. Void

**Note:** Haou!Judai is fun to write.

**_Center Point – 43: Void_**

* * *

><p>Johan's death, merely a flicker of darkness at first: distant, faded, and almost uncertain. Judai didn't want to believe it; was he supposed to accept the fact his friend had died, that he wasn't able to save him?<p>

Yet, now, as he stands with armor adorned and eyes narrowed in absolute determination, he knows. Johan's death is a catalyst, a resolve to allow Judai the strength to forge ahead, to conquer all in his domain with Super Fusion.

However, that single flicker had turned into a endless void of shame. One that Judai hide, tries to ignore.

The void remains.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	44. What Happens in Venice

**Note:** I blame Assassin's Creed for this one. Also, Carnevale is the Italian equivalent of Carnival.

**_Center Point - 44: What Happens in Venice_**

* * *

><p>Judai peered around the bustling nighttime walkways of Venice, Italy, watching as the people dressed in enchanting costumes and ornate masks took to the streets to party during the <em>Carnevale<em> event. He blended into the crowd, curious of the festival as he snatched up a mask and placed it over his eyes.

Then, he bumped into someone. "Ah! _Perdonate, Messere_." Thanks to Yubel, his Italian was flawless.

"Sorry for bumping into you."

Judai blinked behind the mask, recalling the voice. "_Johan_?"

Johan laughed. "_Judai_?"

_Carnevale_ happened once per year in Venice.

And what happened in Venice stayed in their memories.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	45. Doing What's Best

**Note:** Simple drabble. These boys and their duels.

**_Center Point - 45: Doing What's Best_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Judai?"<p>

Judai glanced over, offering a hidden smile – distant, detached and tired. Johan frowned at the sight. "What's up, Johan?"

"You've just been sitting around since you got here, Judai." Johan sent his friend a grin. "C'mon, let's duel."

Judai raised an eyebrow, yet he didn't speak, walking over to throw his arm around Johan's shoulder. "You always know what's best for me, huh? Y'know, if I win-"

"Yes Judai, I know you want fried shrimp if you beat me. " A laugh was heard. "Now are you gonna duel me or just stand there?"

Judai chuckled. "Game on."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	46. Filled Heart

**Note:** I love Judai's friendships, and while these drabbles are about Judai and Johan, I felt this one could apply as well. They're Johan's friends, too.

**_Center Point - 46: Filled Heart_**

* * *

><p>Johan didn't doubt that the bond between Judai and his friends was an endless happiness.<p>

Judai leaned over to ruffle Shou's hair while casting a sheepish grin to Asuka. Manjyome stood off to the side with a smile, Ryou and Fubuki doing the same while Kenzan rushed forward to hug Judai; Rei beating him as she threw her arms around him.

Johan was glad that all the spaces in Judai's heart were filled. Judai then sent him a smile, a unique grin.

Smiling back, he didn't doubt that his own place in Judai's heart was a happiness of its own.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	47. In the Silence

**Note:** Angst and just a thought I had about this part in the show.

**_Center Point - 47: In the Silence_**

* * *

><p>Judai couldn't remember how long it had been since he first entered this dark world. How much time had that regret manage to engulf him, to shame him, harm him?<p>

Now, as he stands at the door, and watches as Hell Kaiser duels Johan, Judai can feel the regret bubbling inside him, threatening to burst. Did he look as Johan did, twisted, cruel? Did his golden eyes glow in malice as Johan's did?

The regrets build up. Then Johan walks away as Hell Kaiser falls, his heart failing.

In the silence, Judai swears he hears the break of his own.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	48. Gratitude

**_Center Point - 48: Gratitude_**

* * *

><p>Johan noticed that whether it be dueling, traveling, fishing, or just talking, Judai's eyes sparked; a shimmer of gratitude that seeped into the brown depths. Johan found himself looking for it at times, and smiling when he saw it.<p>

At first, he had questioned why Judai took everything in with an appreciating attitude. Then, when he had heard whispers of turmoil, of pain Judai had been through, Johan understood. So whenever their gazes met, Johan made sure for his own look of adoration to show through.

And he smiled, gratefully elated, when he saw that look returned to him whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	49. Endless Exchange

**_Center Point – 49: Endless Exchange_**

* * *

><p>Judai pocketed his deck and stretched, laughing. Johan looked up as Judai approached, the matching grins clashing as Judai helped him up.<p>

Eyes sparked another challenge, one that would be accepted soon, but for now, Judai was content to bask in the afterglow of an amazing duel. Johan smiled as he draped his arm across Judai's shoulder. Judai returned the action, and chuckled to himself, meeting Johan's gaze.

He had today with him, and the future of endless tomorrows. He had Johan's company, companionship, loyalty, and affection. Johan had Judai's absolute faith, trust, friendship, and love.

An exchange for eternity.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


	50. Doubtless Center

**Note:** It's hard to believe I've reached the end of Center Point! I'm really going to miss writing this. I sincerely hoped that everyone who read it enjoyed the ride, and thanks for the ones who have stuck with me throughout this drabble series. Every review was great to receive and I'm glad people said they liked this silly series of mine. You all have my humble thanks!

**_Center Point – 50: Doubtless Center_**

* * *

><p>Johan knew that their relationship was special. It was an exchange of trust, a bond of friends that ran deeper than merely companionship. It was tormenting, bittersweet at times, yet so strong. At times, it scared Johan that he could be so faithful when it came to Judai, that he would be able to abandon all sense and good will to protect and serve alongside him. He'd done it before, and would again.<p>

He knew he'd give his last breath for Judai, his last drop of blood, his last duel. And Johan didn't doubt that Judai would do the same.

* * *

><p><em>The Last End. <em>


End file.
